Real Love Don't Forgets
by gleek-demigod
Summary: What if Chord and Dianna knew each other before Glee. And they dated before. How things will go at the set? Will old feelings start again? Please review :)
1. Chapter 1

"_**Di I love you but we need to break-up. We can't work a long distance relationship. I'm sorry"**_

"_**You said that we will at least try it."**_

"_**I know but it's going to be hard to try. Ending this hurts so much but you have to understand me."**_

"_**I love you and if you're going to be happy like this than it's over."**_

They kissed one last time and they hadn't see each other or talk to each other since that day. It's been six years but faith has some plans for them.

"**Everyone sit down. We have a new actor for season 2. His character's name is Sam. And he will be Kurt's new love interest. Everyone here is Chord Overstreet."**

When Dianna heard his name she almost going to spill her coffee. This can't be true it's been 6 years. Ryan continued to talk.

"**Actually he auditioned last year but I couldn't find a character to him. Now Sam is perfect for him."**

After that Dianna rushed out of the room. Of course nobody understand that except Chord. First Chord hesitated to accept the role because he know that it will be weird. But at last he accept it. 'Cause it's the only job where he can act, sing, dance. And of course he will have a chance to see her again.

Chord met everyone and then Dianna came in. And she said.

"**Nice to meet you Chord I am Dianna. Hope you like here."**

"**Thanks". **That's all Chord was able to say.

He was shocked and disappointed also upset. He was expecting some yelling, a slap, a tear, a hug, or a miss you but he wasn't expecting this. He never thought that she will act like a total stranger to him.

They shoot some scenes for the first episode and then everyone leave. Even it's his first day Chord really like everyone. But all day he couldn't take his eyes from her and she couldn't too.

Chord and Dianna went to the same high school. They were both same age. He was the quarterback, she was the head cheerleader. They were the perfect couple at high school. They dated for 2.5 years and after the graduation they broke up. But six years later maybe they have another chance.

* * *

Sorry it's short :( Please review tell me if you like it so I will go on. Other chapters will be longer promise :)


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Chord decided to talk to Dianna so when he came to the set he told her if they could talk. She agreed so they go outside. Dianna said:

"**So?"**

"**Di why are you acting like you don't know me?"**

"**That's because I don't know you. We just met."**

"**Are you serious? Come on. I know it's been a long time but-**

"**Actually it's been 6 years. So don't expect me to act like everything is fine."**

"**I'm not expecting that but at least you can admit to everyone that you know me before."**

"**Well that will only make girls curious about our relationship. I'm happy with my life right now, like this."**

"**Then do this for me. 'Cause you and our relationship means a lot me. And there was not a day I don't miss you. Of course I'm not waiting for you to miss me or still love me. But I miss you as a friend too."**

"**I miss you too. I am sorry. I'm acting like this because I'm angry because you left me. I never thought I would see you again. I'm sorry."**

With that Dianna started to cry so Chord just hug her like the old days. They missed each other so much. They laughed together, cried together in high school. For 5 minutes they just hug they didn't say anything. Then Lea came:

"**Dianna, Chord Ryan's calling you."**

Then they finish hugging and went inside. Lea asked Dianna:

"**Dianna what's going on? Why are you hugging? Why did you acted so weird when he came yesterday?"**

Then it hit Lea they know each other.

"**Oh my god! You know him. Is he your friend? High school friend or college friend? Did you date? Of course you did."**

"**Lea slow down. I know him from high school. Yes we did date about 3 years then we broke up."**

"**3 years? That's why you were acting so weird. Why did you break up?"**

"**We -actually he- didn't want to try long distance relationship."**

"**Ok but I'm not leaving this you will tell me everything about him and you."**

Dianna was about to say something when Ryan came.

"**Okay everyone let's start shooting. We have lot's of work to do."**

-Later that day-

Now Dianna and Chord is talking normally but still everyone noticed something's going on. But no one is talking about this except Lea. So everything seems normal.

-1 week later-

"**Chordy remember our school trip in junior year?"**

"**How can I forget? They left without us."**

"**And we did everything we want."**

"**At last they remember us and come back."**

"**And if they come a minute before they will caught us kissing."**

"**That would be so embarrassing."**

They started to laugh. It's been like this for last one week.

They started to talk again now others are listening too. After another memory Chris get up. Then he went to Ryan he said:

"**Ryan can we talk?"**

"**Of course Chris."**

"**Look at Dianna and Chord. They have a great chemistry. Maybe you could change the script."**

"**Yeah you're right but we started to shoot."**

"**Just watch them for a day then decide. I'm just telling."**

"**Okay."**

Ryan watch them and see what Chris is talking about they have a great chemistry. But fans will really like Kurt to have a boyfriend. Well, he can always find another boyfriend to Kurt. But this thing Dianna and Chord have it's hard to find. He only saw it in Lea-Cory and Dianna-Chord. So he decided to change the script. Ryan said:

**"Everyone listen up. I'm changing the script we will shoot some scenes again.** **Now Sam and Quinn will have a relationship so Sam is straight."**

Everyone said okay. Chord and Dianna is very happy even though they don't show it. Because they will have more scenes than before. Ryan continue:

**"Now you can go we will start shooting new scenes later because I have to write it first."**

Then Chris said:

**"No need to thank."**

Both Dianna and Chord:

**"What?"**

Chris:

**"I talk to him to change the script. It's so obvious that you have something special and I hope that Sam and Quinn will make you realize it 'again'.**

Dianna:

**"Look Chris thank you. But please don't make me regret for telling you about Chord and I. I'm talking about all of you don't make me-make us regret okay."**

Chord:

**"Di said everything. By everyone I have to go."**

Then Chord left after 5 minutes Dianna left when they left Naya said:

**"Don't talk to them about this they will keep denying it**. **Because they are afraid. Chord is afraid that he will have to make Dianna hurt again. Dianna is afraid that he will leave her again. ****" **

Mark:

**"When did you become an expert about relationships?"**

Naya:

**"Shut up**"

What Mark didn't know is she is not an expert in her relationships. Especially with Mark. Because she wants to be more than friends with him and don't know how to say it to Mark.

* * *

It's longer than the other chapter. I hope you like it :) Please review :) I also ship monchele and sallivera so the story have some mentions about them.


	3. Chapter 3

I haven't been updating I'm sorry. I was writing a couple chapters together. But I'm sorry I can't go on. I can't right a story includes also Cory when I know that he is not coming back. I hope you understand. Sorry :(


	4. Chapter 4

As the weeks went by Chord got close with the cast especially with Dianna. They started to hang out a lot. Of course everyone is suspicious that they started to date again. But neither Dianna and Chord is interested in that. Sure they still love each other even after all these years. But you can't just go on from where you left. A lot happen since then.

Yesterday Chord went to Dianna's movies premiere with Harry. They left it together. And at the premiere he met Alex. Who plays the main character and Sarah's lover. From his attitudes and looks Chord understood that Alex has some feelings for Dianna. He got very jealous.

Today at work

Dianna and Lea talking.

Dianna:

"Alex ask me to go on a date with him."

Lea:

"OMG! What did you say?"

Dianna:

"I said no."

Naya:

"To who? Chordy?"

Dianna:

"No. Alex."

Lea:

"But why because of Chooordy?"

Dianna:

"Why did I ever tell you about us?"

Heather:

"Because we are besties. By the way what are we talking about?"

Naya:

"Alex and Dianna."

Heather:

"Pettyfer?"

Lea:

"The one and only."

Dianna:

"Anyone who wants to join the conversation? I don't want to tell this a million times."

Heather:

"Why don't you just go on a date with him? If you don't like then you don't have to go on."

Naya:

"You can't wait for Chord forever. Go talk to Chord or just say yes to Alex."

Lea:

"Naya is right."

Dianna:

"Fine I will go out with Alex tonight okay?"

Heather:

"Don't choose the easy one Di."

Dianna left after that. During the lunch break. Chord come:

"Di, can we talk?"

Dianna:

"Of course."

Lea didn't show Chord and yell:

"I will come to your place to pick an outfit for-

Lea saw Chord and shut up immediately.

Chord:

"For what?"

Lea:

"Nothing just for fun."

Chord:

"Girls?"

Dianna:

"Uhh. I-I have a date tonight."

Chord couldn't say anything at first. Then:

"That-that's great. I-I'm happy for you. Who is the lucky man?"

Dianna:

"Alex. But it's just nothing he ask me and I said-

Chord:

"No, no that's really great. You don't have to explain me. I'm just an old friend."

Then Chord left. But nobody knows what he was going to say to Dianna. Just him. Actually he was going to ask her out. She finally had the courage but Dianna already made some plans.

At Dianna's house

Lea:

"What about this dress. You love that one."

Dianna:

"Whatever just choose a dress. And then I will change."

Lea:

"Are you mad at me?"

Dianna:

"No why should I? Oh, wait. You're-well all the girls-are forcing me to go out with Alex."

Lea:

"We just want you to be happy."

Dianna:

"Maybe I was. Plus you're the last one who should give me relationship advices."

Lea:

"And why is that?"

Dianna:

"You're too shy to admit that you like Cory even to us."

Lea:

"Me? Look who is talking? You can't tell Chord that you still love him."

They stayed with a silence for a minute. Then Dianna:

"We're messes in relationships."

Lea:

"Yeah."

Then they started to laugh. A lot.

Dianna:

"I'm sorry."

Lea:

"Me too."

Then they hugged.

30 minutes later

The bell ranged. Dianna opened the door. Lea was waiting inside and watching them.

Alex:

"Wow, you look beautiful."

Dianna:

"Thanks."

Alex:

"Should we go?"

Lea yelled:

"Have fun."

Dianna just smiled to her friend. But her mind was still at Chord.

5 minutes after they left when Lea was leaving Dianna's place her phone rang. It was Chord. She opened it.

Chord:

"Does she look beautiful?"

Lea:

"What?"

Chord:

"Dianna. Is she beautiful?"

Lea:

"Chord-

Chord:

"I'm an asshole."

Lea:

"Don't say that."

Chord:

"I shouldn't have left her. I was stupid. I thought she would be happier with someone else. Someone better than me."

Lea:

"Chord where are you?"

Chord:

"At home."

Lea:

"Wait, I'm coming."

Chord:

"Don't Lea, I don't want to ruin your night."

Lea:

"But I ruined yours."

Chord:

"No you didn't."

Lea:

"Not only you need a friend I need too. So I'm coming over okay?"

Chord:

"Fine what do you say."

At Chord's house

Lea:

"So why didn't you ask her out. It's been 4 months since you come back."

Chord:

"I was going to ask today but…"

Lea:

"I'm sorry. We kind of forced her."

Chord:

"It's not your fault maybe I should have tried before."

Then Lea got a message from Dianna. It was on the couch so Chord saw it too. It says:

"Thanks honey for forcing me. I'm having so much fun. He's a good guy. And also thanks for the dress. You choose a perfect one. Love you x"

Lea didn't know what to say at first but then:

"Look maybe it's better for her and for you to date with other people for a while. It will remind you two that you love each other. And don't try deny it because even a blind man can see it."

Chord:

"Maybe you're right. But I don't think that she still loves me."

Lea:

"Oh she does a lot. But she's afraid to tell this to you."

Chord was happy and blushing. Then he remembered that Lea needs a friend too. Chord:

"We talk about our problem now yours."

Lea:

"It's not a big deal."

Chord:

"Come on you can tell me. My mouth is big but I can keep secrets."

She laughed and told everything. That she really like Cory, that she loves Cory but she's afraid to tell him because she doesn't want to get rejected.

Chord:

"Look I have one advice for you. Just one. You don't know until you try."

Lea:

"But we work on a show as lovers if I mess things up that will ruin everything."

Chord:

"Cory is not a guy like that. If things don't work out he will still be your friend. And if things really become a mess than you can always act. You're an actress right?"

Lea:

"I get what you mean."

Chord:

"Just wait until you got all the courage. Now do you want to watch a movie?"

Lea:

"Sure. Which one?"

Chord:

"You choose I will make popcorns."

* * *

I delete all the things I wrote about this story before and I now I'm continuing from where I left. The story will have some mentions about Monchele too. And I really like Chord and Lea's friendship so here you go. I hope you liked it :) Do you want to see Alex/Dianna relationship more long or should I finish it quickly? Do yu want to see Emma/Chord? But remember that this is still an Overgron story. So please review and tell me your thoughts :)


	5. Chapter 5

The next day

Cory:

"Lea, I called you last night. But you close it. Is there a problem?"

Lea:

"No, no. I was watching a movie. Sorry I didn't call you. We made a movie marathon so."

Cory:

"Okay, good. But we?"

Lea thought I shouldn't have said.

Lea:

"Chord and me."

Cory was very surprised and jealous.

Cory:

"You two have thing?"

Lea:

"Of course we don't. We are just friends. He was having a bad time last night because of Alex and Di."

Cory was relieved.

Cory:

"Oh, right. Maybe sometime I should talk to him too."

Lea:

"If you want to."

That night

Chord:

"So we're at a bar. But you didn't tell me why we are here?"

Cory:

"To have some fun. We're single. But we-you have someone on my-on your mind."

Chord said while smiling:

"So we're in the same situation."

Cory said while looking at the ground:

"Yes."

Chord:

"Let me guess Lea."

Cory:

"Is it that obvious?"

Chord:

"To us maybe. But to Lea no."

Cory:

"I don't want her to find out."

Chord:

"Then you should tell her."

Cory:

"Maybe sometime. Whatever, our topic is you. I'm going to get us drinks. Go meet some chicks."

Cory went to buy drinks. Chord was walking and he bumped to someone.

Chord:

"I'm sorry."

Girl:

"It's okay."

Chord:

"You're Emma Roberts."

Emma:

"You're Chord Overstreet right?"

Chord:

"But how do you know me?"

Emma:

"I watch glee."

Chord:

"So umm. Do you want to drink something?"

Emma:

"I would love to."

Chord went to get some drinks. He saw Cory.

Chord:

"Mind if I ditch you tonight?"

Cory:

"That's why we're here."

Chord:

"Thank you, dude."

Chord ordered two drinks.

Cory:

"Who's the girl?"

Chord:

"Emma Roberts."

Cory:

"You go man."

They laughed.

Chord:

"Now go find a girl you too."

Cory:

"No, I'm fine. You go have fun. I will head home."

Chord:

"You sure?"

Cory:

"Yeah, go."

Chord took the drinks and find Emma.

Chord:

"Here you go."

Emma:

"Thanks."

Chord:

"You come here a lot?"

Emma said while laughing:

"Okay that's a cliché. You do that to pick up chicks?"

Chord:

"No, usually my impressions work."

But the truth is since Dianna he didn't date someone properly. Usually his friends set him blind dates. They go out a max 4 dates then it's over. So you can say Dianna was the last girl he picked up.

Emma:

"Show me one of your impressions then."

Chord made an impression and she laughed so the night passed like that. They talked and laughed. At the end of the night they both have each other's numbers.

Few days later

Chord on the phone:

"So I'll pick you up at 6."

"Don't worry I bought the tickets."

"See you tonight. Bye"

Dianna heard him:

"Who were you talking?"

Chord:

"Umm. Emma."

Dianna gave him a confused look. Chord:

"Roberts. Emma Roberts. We met at a bar few days ago. And tonight we have date."

Dianna was upset. What did she think? That he will wait for her forever? Dianna:

"Oh. I'm really happy for you then."

Chord:

"So how are you and Alex going?"

Dianna:

"Good, good. We went on 3 dates. So I guess we're dating."

But the truth is things are not good. Yeah they went on 3 dates. But he changed. He acts different in public and different when they are alone. Of course she is not going to tell this to Chord.

Ryan:

"Dianna, Chord! Come on! We can't shoot without you guys. You're doing the number."

Dianna and Chord:

"Coming."

Today they are shooting I've Had The Time Of My Life. And it's going to be hard. Because Dianna and Chord had the time of their lives when they were together.

They were the "it" couple. Sure some people were thinking that their relationship is forced because he was the quarterback and she was the head cheerleader like they had to be together. But they never thought like that. It was a kind of a relationship that they were best friends and lovers. They were always there for each other. They really cared about each other. And they still. She was having so much fun with him. The Dianna Chord saw, she only let Chord saw it. He was different with her. All his friends thought that life is just a joke to him. But Dianna knows his fears, his bad sides, his problems everything about him. They never forced each other to change. They always accept each other with every personal characteristic.

So that's why they had the time of their lives and it's really going to be hard to shoot that scene.

After the first take

Ryan:

"Okay that was awesome. You really have a chemistry that you can't fake."

Well, the blondes thought it would be hard. But come on. Singing that song with someone you had the time of your life. It's actually easy.

Now they are really red and looking down the floor.

Ryan:

"Let's finish this scene everyone to your spots."

They finished the scenes quickly and the day is over. Now Chord has to go on a date with Dianna on his mind. Di has to go home with Chord on her mind. It's going to be a long night.

Chord at the cinema with Emma

The movie was really funny but Chords mind was at somewhere else. He couldn't stop thinking about her, about them all night. He felt like everything next to her. Successful, handsome, smart, talented… But maybe this is better. People will talk a lot if they date. But he knows that this is not true. He was just trying to make some excuses about why they are not together. When did the relationships get this hard? It wasn't hard at high school. Sure it has some difficulties. Growing up sucks he thought.

Dianna at home

She was looking to old photos. And this isn't helping. She found a photo of them from junior prom. They were so young. And this one is from Halloween. She was Rose and he was Jack from Titanic. After that night she prayed that they wouldn't end up like them. But their relationship is more mess than Jack and Rose if that is possible. And this is a picture with Chord's sister Skye. She missed his family too. They always treated her good. After all the things went down with her family she really like hanging with them. They are really a big and close family unlike hers.

Chord after the cinema with Emma

Emma:

"The movie was really funny. I liked it. What do you think?"

Chord:

"Yeah, it was good."

Emma:

"Is something wrong?"

Chord:

"Nope. I'm fine."

Emma:

"It's really fun hanging with you."

Chord:

"You too. Let me give you a ride to home."

Emma was disappointed she thought they would go out for a dinner or something. She couldn't help but think if there is another girl.

Meanwhile Dianna's House

The ring belled. She quickly put all the photos to a drawer. And opened the door. It was Alex.

Alex:

"Hey babe."

Dianna:

"Hi."

Alex:

"Mind If I come in."

Dianna:

"Of course not. Come in."

They went to the living room. Sure because of her luck she forgot a photo on the table. It's from a party. She was sitting on Chord's lap. Alex got really furious.

Alex said yelling:

"Is that the blonde man from your show?"

Dianna:

"He has a name."

Alex:

"Oh, you're mad now?"

Dianna:

"It's just an old photo."

Alex:

"So you know him."

Dianna:

"Of course. We work on the same show."

Alex:

"You know what I meant."

Dianna:

"Yes. We were friends at high school."

Alex:

"Just friends?"

Dianna:

"Yeah."

Alex yelling:

"Don't lie to me."

The ring belled again. When Dianna made a move to the door. Alex grabbed her and said:

"I will open."

Again because of her luck it's Chord.

Alex said while closing the door:

"We're busy. Bye."

Chord pushed the door so he couldn't close.

Chord:

"I'm here to talk to Dianna."

He went to the living room.

Chord:

"Hi Dianna."

Dianna was surprised:

"Hey! What are you doing here?"

Alex:

"She doesn't want you too."

Chord gave him a furious look but didn't care what he said.

Chord:

"Can we talk?"

Alex:

"We were talking if you didn't interrupt."

Alex's phone ring and he left it at a table next to door so he went to open it with dirty looks he's giving to Chord.

Chord:

"I'm not leaving you alone with him."

Dianna:

"Chord-

Chord:

"No."

Alex came. Dianna had an idea:

"Alex I'm really tired so can we do this tomorrow. Tomorrow night pick me up at 8 okay?"

Alex wasn't pleased but he agreed. Dianna:

"So, goodnight."

Alex:

"What about him?"

Dianna:

"He came by to take the script of the next episode. They didn't mail this time so."

Alex said angrily:

"Okay."

Dianna:

"I put it in my room or here I don't remember. When I find it. I will give him. So you can go."

While leaving Alex closed the door very hard. As soon as he left Chord:

"You okay?"

Dianna:

"Yeah, he's just a little angry."

Chord:

"Little?"

Dianna looked down.

Chord:

"You can call me anytime okay?"

Dianna:

"He's not like that. Yes he's angry but he will never touch me."

Chord:

"I hope so."

Dianna was a little happy that he cares a lot about her. But he's right she's a little bit scared from him.

Dianna:

"So why are you here? I thought you a date."

Chord:

"Yeah it finished. But it was good. The reason I'm here: Umm I was just-I bring Emma to home it's near so I thought I would come here."

_**The real reason:**_

_**He misses her.**_

Dianna:

"Oh, okay."

_**What Dianna wanted to say:**_

_**I'm glad that you come.**_

Chord:

"I should go. Good night."

Dianna:

"Good night."

* * *

I don't hate Alex but somewhere I read that Alex and Dianna's relationship ended up badly and he is really jealous so I wanted to use that. Please review if like it or not :) And do you want me to make the other chapter a flashback? I can write their love at high school beginning and ending with some memories? What do you think?


	6. Chapter 6

Last year the cast spend the New Years Eve together but this year they all spent it with their families. So when they come back to L.A they decided to make a party. Well it's not a party actually, they are going to watch movies, order pizza and at night they will cut a cake. If they want they can rock the house and have an amazing party. But this year they think let's make something different. So now the entire cast is at Dianna's house. They decided to watch a romantic movie first for the request from Jenna and Lea. Dianna put pizza box on the table and said:

"Okay, just eat slowly. Especially you Mark."

Mark said while eating pizza:

"Me? I don't eat fast.

Everyone laughed.

Chord:

"Which movie are we going to watch?"

Jenna:

"Notebook."

All the guys except Chord:

"Again? NOOOO."

Chord and Dianna was looking at each other because they remembered it was their last date before they broke up. They went The Notebook at the cinema.

Chord and Dianna:

"No."

Everyone looked at them.

Amber:

"I never understand what problem do you have with this movie. You never watch it when we are watching. And every time you refuse to watch it so we argue."

Dianna:

"It's just I don't like the movie."

Lea:

"Really? What about Chord."

Mark:

"Boys don't like romantic movies."

Naya:

"Says who cried at this movie."

Mark:

"Shut up."

Everyone laughed.

Jenna:

"We're going to watch it whether you like or not."

So she put it in the DVD player. The movie started but Chord and Dianna wasn't really watching.

Dianna remembered how they met. At sophomore year they were taking biology together. There was a project and the teacher made them partners. Sure she knew his name and face before this because she was in the cheerios and he was in the football team so they had same friends. And Dianna always thought that he is hot. After the class Chord come and said:

"Hi, I'm Chord Overstreet. We're partners."

Diana thought Wow he is even hotter. Then said:

"I'm Dianna Agron."

Chord:

"I should warn you I'm not good at biology."

Dianna said while laughing:

"Neither do I."

Chord said while making a weird noise:

"We're screwed."

Dianna didn't understand him.

Dianna:

"Okaay. Who was that?"

Chord:

"I said the sentence with Sean Connery voice."

He did it again. Dianna laughed but she didn't get why it's funny. Dianna:

"Now I get it."

Chord:

"We should start working immediately. Why don't we stay late at school and finish it here."

Dianna said:

"Okay."

Then he left. She was happy because unless all the guys at the football team he didn't look like a jerk.

Chord remembered how they met. At sophomore year he was taking biology with her. The teacher made them partners for a project. He knew her name and face before this. She was at the cheerios and he was at the football team so they went to the same parties and events. He always thought that she has beautiful eyes and the perfect smile. He went to her while thinking about this. Chord:

"Hi, I'm Chord Overstreet. We're partners."

Dianna:

"I'm Dianna Agron"

Chord looked at her eyes and thought it's even prettier than I know.

And said:

"I should warn you I'm not good at biology."

Dianna laughed and said:

"Neither do I."

He liked the way she smiles so wanted to make her smile. So he said with Sean Connery voice.

"We're screwed."

Dianna:

"Okaay. Who was that?"

Chord was little upset that she didn't get it, he said:

"I said the sentence with Sean Connery voice."

She started to laugh. He was happy because she get it.

Dianna said:

"Now I get it."

Suddenly Chord remembered why he is there and he said:

"We should start working immediately. Why don't we stay late at school and finish it here."

Dianna said:

"Okay."

Then he left. Thinking she is not a bitch unless all the girls in the cheerios.

Dianna remembered the time when he asked her out. It was a month after they met. They become friends easily. And then she was the head cheerleader and he was the quarterback. While they were hanging out at a classroom during the lunch break he got up and said:

"Di, we become very good friends over the last month. I think that you're really a good and a pretty girl."

Dianna was blushing.

"Thanks Chordy-

Chord:

"Let me finish. 'Cause I don't think I will ever get the courage again.

Dianna was really curious right now.

I have fun with you and I trust you I can tell you everything about myself. And I don't want to lose our friendship.

Dianna thought never.

But I started to like you. And I want-I want to ask you will-will you go out with me?"

Dianna was shocked she didn't expect this. Yeah she likes him but she didn't think that he would feel the same. She said:

"As a date?"

"Yes. We can go to Ida Costa's. So what do you think?"

She was smiling. She was very happy. She said:

"Pick me up at 7."

Then she left the classroom and she was thinking what to wear that night.

Chord remembered how he asked her out. It was a month after they met. They become friends after that project. The she was the head cheerleader and he was the quarterback. He was very nervous. He didn't want to ruin their relationship but he really wanted to be with her. Finally he had the courage and while they were hanging out at a classroom during the lunch break he got up and said:

"Di, we become very good friends over the last month. I think that you're really a good and a pretty girl."

Dianna said:

"Thanks Chordy-

But he interrupted her because he knew if she talks he would give up. He said:

"Let me finish. 'Cause I don't think I will ever get the courage again. I have fun with you and I trust you I can tell you everything about myself. And I don't want to lose our friendship. But I started to like you. And I want-I want to ask you will-will you go out with me?"

She stayed quit for a minute. He was pretty sure she was going to refuse it. But she said:

"As a date?"

He said:

"Yes. We can go to Ida Costa's. So what do you think?"

She said while smiling:

"Pick me up at 7"

Then she left and he was jumping around looking like happy puppy.

Dianna remembered their first fight. He was really furious when he came to her locker. He yelled:

"DID YOU KISS HIM?"

She was furious too. She didn't understand why he was angry. She said:

"What?"

Chord:

"Look what's on the schools newspaper." She took the newspaper. He said:

"I didn't think you would cheat on me." Everyone was looking at them.

She said:

"I didn't think that you would jump to conclusions before listening me."

He yelled:

"THAN EXPLAIN THIS TO ME."

It was time for her to be furious. She yelled:

"THIS IS FROM LAST YEAR. WE USED TO DATE REMEMBER? HIS FRIENDS TOOK THIS PICTURE AND WAS MAKING SOME PRANKS TO HIM."

He was quiet then said:

"I'm sorry Di."

She was still angry:

"Don't be."

Chord:

"I'm really sorry but when I saw that picture… Please understand me."

Dianna's anger fade away when she got that he is really sorry. She said:

"Fine I forgive you but from now on listen to me first."

"Okay. Lady Di what you say."

She laughed, she couldn't stay angry to him for so long. She thought I really love him.

He remembered their first fight. He saw a picture of Dianna and Jack kissing on the schools newspaper. He rushed to her locker and yelled:

"DID YOU KISS HIM?"

She looked confused and said:

"What?"

He become more angry but he managed to keep his voice down and said:

"Look what's on the schools newspaper." He gave her the newspaper and said:

"I didn't think you would cheat on me." It was a little louder than the previous one now everyone was looking at them.

She started to yell:

"THIS IS FROM LAST YEAR. WE USED TO DATE REMEMBER? HIS FRIENDS TOOK THIS PICTURE AND WAS MAKING SOME PRANKS TO HIM."

He really regretted not to listen to her before. He was now angry to himself. He said:

"I'm sorry Di."

She said:

"Don't be."

Chord said:

"I'm really sorry but when I saw that picture… Please understand me."

Dianna's anger fade away when she got that he is really sorry. She said:

"Fine I forgive but from now on first listen to me."

He did his best on apologizing. She said:

"Fine I forgive you but from on listen to me first."

He said:

"Okay. Lady Di what you say."

She laughed. And he made a promise to himself not to yell to her never again.

Dianna remembered the Christmas next year. She went to his locker to give his present. She really had a hard time to pick the perfect one. It was a plectrum. One side of it was signed from one of his favorite singers Elton John. She wrote her name to the other side. She gave it to her and said:

"I hope you like it."

He opened it. He was smiling and he hugged her. He said:

"I love you so so much. You're a great girlfriend."

Then he said:

"But I like the other side more."

She said:

"I want you to carry it everywhere you go and remember me."

She knew that someday they have to different pats but she also want him to know that she will always be there for him and always love him.

He said:

"I love you Dianna." Then they kissed.

He said:

"Now it's your turn." She opened her present. There was two things a box set of Tim Burton's movies. It also included some of the movies she couldn't find. She said while smiling:

"Oh my god! I love you." He said:

"There's one more thing." She took the little box and opened it. It was a necklace with "C" on it. He said:

"You can wear this every time and know that I'm with you." She loved the necklace it had a powerful meaning to her.

She said:

"I will always wear this. I love you." Then they kiss again.

She kept her promise she always wears it. She just takes it off at shootings. Everyone in the Cast thinks that it's because of her nickname Charlie. But after Chord came she thinks that they get it. Even now she's wearing that necklace. Going back to all these memories she understand that she will **always **love Chord. He is her **Chordy**.

Chord remembered the Christmas next year. He bought her a box set of Tim Burton's movies. He knew that she love his movies. And he bought a necklace that has a "C" on it. Chord's C. She came to his locker and gave him the present. She said:

"I hope you like it."

Chord opened it. It was a plectrum with a sign of Elton John. He loves Elton John and it's the best present for him. He smiled and hugged her. Then said:

"I love you so so much. You're a great girlfriend."

Then he saw the other side. Her name was on it. He understood that she wrote it. He said:

"But I like the other side more."

She said:

"I want you to carry it everywhere you go and remember me."

He really liked his present. And said:

"I love you Dianna." Then they kissed.

He said:

"Now it's your turn."

He gave her the present. She opened it and said while smiling:

"Oh my god! I love you."

He said:

"There's one more thing." She opened the little box and saw the necklace.

He said:

"You can wear this every time and know that I'm with you."

They will probably go to different places later. So he wanted to give her special present that will remind her of him forever.

She said:

"I will always wear this. I love you."

He carries that plectrum everywhere. It's always at his pocket. When it's not for glee he always plays guitar with it. His friends never get it but he thinks that the Cast gets it because some of them saw Dianna writing. Remembering the old memories make him realize that he **always loved** Dianna and **always will. **She's her **Lady Di.**

When the ring bell both of them come back to the reality. Dianna gets up to open it. It was Alex. He stormed inside. And started to yell.

* * *

Did you like it? Do you think it's time for them to get together? Please review x


End file.
